


Call Me Your Friend

by GhostlyGoddess2010



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU/Not Canon, Based Off Of A Headcannon I Saw On Tumblr, Compared To How I Normally Speak, Headcanon, It's Really Not That Bad Though, Light Smut At End, M/M, One Shot, Some Explicit Language Because I Have A Dirty Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGoddess2010/pseuds/GhostlyGoddess2010
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto establish a relationship before Sasuke leaves the village and manage to maintain it in the events that follow.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwaioik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iwaioik).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to Naruto in any way, shape or form, that all goes to Kishimoto Masashi.
> 
> I wrote this based off of a head-cannon that I saw on Tumblr from iwaioik.

“What do you mean, Sasuke left the village?!”  Uzumaki Naruto couldn’t believe the words that had just left the lazy man’s mouth.

“Just what I said Naruto, try to keep up,” Nara Shikamaru responded.  “He left in the middle of the night.  The only person who knew about it was Sakura.  He knocked her out and left her on a bench near the village gates.”

Naruto had never felt more lost in his life.  Sasuke was _here_ last night-at his apartment- confessing his love for the blond and apologizing for their most recent fight.

_There was a knock at the door._ That’s weird _, Naruto thought to himself._ It’s pretty late for visitors.

_As soon as Naruto’s eyes met the black soul-stealing eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, he moved to slam the door in his rival’s face.  Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke was still faster than he was._

_“Nice try, Dobe,” the raven-haired menace teased._

_“What do you want, Sasuke?”  The blond was seething with his fists clenched at his sides._

_“Just let me in, we need to talk.”_

_“Whatever, jerk,” he replied, but let Sasuke in anyway.  Whatever Sasuke had to say, it must have been important.  After all, he never visited Naruto._

_Once Sasuke had made it inside and the door was shut, he turned to Naruto with his hands in his pockets._

_“I’m sorry,” the raven said quietly._

Sorry?   _Sasuke never apologized, about anything.  Naruto was so caught off guard that he forgot to argue with the Uchiha.  “Huh?”_

_“I’m sorry about earlier.  Our fight?  I’m just going through some things, okay?  I didn’t want you to think that it was...whatever,” he finished, not quite willing to tell Naruto what was really going on._

_“Yeah, okay,” Naruto sighed.  “Going through things, Sasuke?  Yeah, right.  Must be rough having all the girls pine after you and being perfect all the time.”_

_Suddenly Sasuke was pissed all over again.  Obviously Naruto had no idea what was going on.  “You don’t know anything about me,” he hissed in response._

_“Well maybe if you actually_ talked _to people,_ someone _would understand you!”_

_“Oh yeah?  You want me to talk?  You want to know what’s going on with me?”  Sasuke challenged the moron, knowing that he would take the bait._

_“Yeah!  Just let it out and stop being such a jerk all the time,” Naruto fumed in response._

_“Fine,” Sasuke took a deep breath, unsure of how his teammate was going to react._

_Naruto stood completely still as Sasuke stepped nose-to-nose with him and searched his deep, blue eyes.  Fear was not present, but anticipation, curiosity, and concern all were.  Sasuke reached his hand up, running his hand through soft, blond hair, not even earning a flinch.  He gently pulled Naruto’s head back as he leaned in and kissed him slowly, meaningfully._

_Much to Sasuke’s surprise, Naruto actually kissed back.  He relished in the feeling of Naruto’s lips against his, his hair in his hand, and his heart beating quickly against his own.  When he finally pulled away, he took in Naruto’s dazed face and smirked._

_“What was that for?” Naruto asked, his eyes still half-lidded._

_“What do you think, moron?”_

_“What about Sakura?”_

_“What_ about _Sakura”_

_“I...I saw the way you two were looking at each other in the hospital,” he stuttered, embarrassed._

_“And how was I looking at her, Naruto?”_

_Naruto recalled the confused look on Sasuke’s face as Sakura hugged him desperately.  “Oh,” he said, feeling like an idiot.  “So, will you kiss me again?” he asked shyly._

_“Dobe,” Sasuke leaned down once more to place a soft kiss on his lips.  “I’d love to stand here and kiss you all night, but I need to leave.”_

_As he turned to leave, Naruto’s hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.  “Why?”_

_“I have things I need to do, Naruto.  Surely even you can understand that.”_

_“But...I love you Sasuke,” a blush lit up his face as he finally said what had been on his mind for so long._

_Sasuke smirked again.  “Me too.  We can’t exactly go around telling everyone that though.  You want the village to acknowledge you?  That’s not the way to do it.”_

_“So...what do I call you then?”_

_Sasuke smiled at the boy’s question.  “Call me your friend,” he said as he turned to leave._

_“Sasuke,” Naruto protested, “I have a lot of friends.”_

_Sasuke turned to look at the blond over his shoulder.  Staring him dead in the eyes, he responded.  “Then I’ll be your best friend.”_

_With those words, Sasuke left Naruto alone in his apartment.  Unaware of Sasuke’s plans, Naruto went to bed happily, excitedly awaiting his next moments with his new boyfriend._

“Naruto?”  Shikamaru’s question snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Let me get dressed, I’ll be right back,” he called out as he made his way to his room.  

Sasuke had a lot of explaining to do.

 

~~~~~

 

Naruto had had enough.  Chasing Sasuke and Orochimaru’s henchmen through the forest with 4 other guys, promising Sakura that he’d bring Sasuke back to _her_ , and being beaten half to death were all taking their toll on the young ninja’s stamina.

As if that weren’t bad enough, he was now chasing a crazed-up Sasuke who refused to even so much as _turn around and look at him_.  Some boyfriend he’d turned out to be.

“Sasuke,” he yelled at the raven’s back from across the waterfall.  Standing on Uchiha Madara’s head, Sasuke slowly turned to look at his blond.

“Naruto,” he called back calmly.  Cool and collected, just like he always had been, so like an Uchiha.

“Why?”

“You know why,” he answered firmly.  “He killed my family, Naruto.  I’m an avenger.”

“But Orochimaru wants-”

“I know,” he said quietly, making his way toward the other.  “I won’t let him have my body, I promise,” he said as he reached Naruto, stroking his cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

“Sakura made me promise to bring you back to her,” Naruto rolled his eyes, annoyed.

“Then it was meant to be.  I’m not hers, Naruto, and I’m _not_ going back.”

“Not even for me?”

Sasuke looked up at the sky thoughtfully.  It looked as though it was going to rain soon; how appropriate.

“Just...give me some time, okay.  Then you can come after me.  We’ll figure it out from there.”

“I can’t just let you go, Sasuke.”

“I know,” he whispered before quickly knocking Naruto out with a carefully executed chidori.

Taking his headband off, Sasuke quickly cut a line through the leaf symbol with a kunai and placed it in Naruto’s hand.  As he stared regretfully at his boyfriend’s unconscious form, the rain began to fall.  He let himself fall to his knees in a moment of weakness, unable to part from Naruto so suddenly.  

“Naruto,” he whispered, “I love you.”  

Knowing he was quickly running out of time, Sasuke slowly stood and left the love of his life on the ground as he went off to find Orochimaru.  He let the rain cover his tears as he willed up thoughts of Itachi to keep him moving forward.

 

~~~~~

 

“Sa-su-ke,” Sakura said, frozen in place.

Naruto lost all inhibitions as he hurled himself-tripping in the process-toward the newly formed opening in Orochimaru’s hideout.

“Naruto?  You came too,” Sasuke added nonchalantly.

Staring up at Sasuke, Naruto had to struggle to keep his breathing under control.  It had been 2 long years and Sasuke was _gorgeous_ -even more so than before.  With coal-black eyes staring directly into his soul, Naruto longed to touch the man he’d wept over every night since his departure.

If not for the sheer force of will that Sasuke possessed, he would have been just as stunned as Naruto.  The knuckle-headed ninja that he’d learned to love had grown a bit and with his matured face Sasuke desperately wanted to get close to him.

_Why wait?_  He thought to himself as he jumped down from the ledge he was standing on.

He landed with an arm around Naruto and his mouth close enough to the other’s ear to hear his breath.

“Naruto,” he whispered seductively in the blond’s ear.  He smirked as he felt a tremor run through his lover’s body.  “Wasn’t your dream to become Hokage?”

“How can I become Hokage if I can’t even save one friend?”  Naruto didn’t even miss a beat with his response.

“Hmph,” Sasuke eyed him, remembering the word he’d told Naruto to use the night that they’d become official.  There was no doubt in Sasuke’s mind that the blond still loved him.  Likewise, he was still very in love with his blond, but he had to keep up appearances.

Sasuke made his way back up to the ledge he’d been on previously, acting as though he were about to kill his former teammates before Orochimaru grabbed his arm and stopped him.  Activating his Sharingan, he stared at Naruto as he disappeared with his accomplices.  He couldn’t help but notice that there was something...off about this Naruto.

 

~~~~~

 

“I’m going for a walk,” Sasuke told Orochimaru before leaving their current hideout.

“Try not to stay out all night, Sasuke,” Kabuto taunted as he pushed his glasses up by the bridge with his middle finger.

“No promises,” he said, blowing the gray-haired man off as he left.

“Sasuke,” Naruto greeted him from a tree that he’d been leaning against.

“Naruto,” he greeted in response.  “I’m going for a walk.”

“I’ll come with you,” Naruto insisted.  Sasuke wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“You followed us,” Sasuke began once they were finally far enough from the hideout.

“Shadow clones,” Naruto shrugged.  “Gets ‘em every time.  By the time I get back, they won’t even know that I’d left,” he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke stared at him blankly for a moment before shoving him against the nearest tree.

“Naruto,” he moaned lightly before kissing him passionately.  He _needed_ this.  He’d missed Naruto so much over the past 2 years.  He had thought about him nonstop, almost to the point of hallucination.

“Sasuke,” Naruto gasped as he pulled away for air.  He quickly pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back gently.  “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Are you eating well?” Sasuke asked once they had continued their stroll hand-in-hand.

“Define well,” Naruto laughed nervously.

“Have you eaten _anything_ but ramen for the past 2 years?”

“Of course!  I have a tomato every year on your birthday because they’re your favorite, even if they are nasty,” he added, sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke felt his heart swell in his chest.  “Naruto…” he whispered inaudibly.

“So what’s it like living with Orochimaru?”

“Ugh,” Sasuke groaned, rolling his eyes.  “He’s a creep and Kabuto’s a prick.  Everyone’s a fucking experiment and we change hideouts daily.  He’s strong though, which is why I’ve gotten so much stronger.”

“Yeah, right Teme,” Naruto scoffed.  “You don’t need him to be strong.  I’m happy for you though.  Well, for the strength part at least.  I wish you would just come home, that would solve the Orochimaru problem.  I know you don’t want to though so, just be careful.”

“Please,” he rolled his eyes in response.  “I have something to live for.  Of course I’m being careful,” he added, squeezing Naruto’s hand.

“Speaking of careful,” he eyed Naruto cautiously, “what’s going on with the Akatsuki?”

Naruto sighed in defeat.  Of course Sasuke would want to know about the Akatsuki.  With the nine-tailed fox sealed inside Naruto, he was one of their targets.  Not to mention that Itachi was a member and Naruto even happened to be Itachi’s assignment.  It gave Sasuke even more of a reason to kill his brother.

“They got Gaara,” he admitted.  “He actually died for awhile there, until a woman from Suna gave her life casting a special reanimation jutsu,” he added sadly.  “I even lent her some chakra to help out.”

“Of course you did,” Sasuke said with a small smile as he shook his head.

“I haven’t seen Itachi though,” he added.  “Just some weird puppet freak and this blond asshole with exploding clay.”

“Exploding clay?”

“Yeah, I don’t know.  He’s weird though and really loud.”

“Hn.  Sounds like another blond I know,” Sasuke said fondly, kissing Naruto on the cheek.

“Yeah bastard, whatever.  I’m _nothing_ like him.”

“I never said you were, Naruto.”

“Whatever.  What about you?  Hasn’t Orochimaru been following the Akatsuki?  What about Itachi?”

“He hasn’t been following them, exactly, just avoiding them.  He used to be in the Akatsuki and he’s scared they’re coming after him.  So no, I haven’t seen Itachi.”

Naruto’s face lit up as he suddenly remembered something.  “Wait a minute, I _have_ seen Itachi!”

“You told me that you hadn’t,” Sasuke accused, his tone taking on a serious edge.  If Naruto ran into Itachi, that meant that he might be closer to his revenge.

“I forgot, sorry Sasuke,” he apologized quickly.  “We were on our way to their hideout and Itachi tried to stop us.  He even put me in a genjutsu.”  Naruto felt Sasuke tense at the mention of the face-off with his brother.

“Hey,” he put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, trying to calm him down.  “I’m okay Sasuke.”

“Okay,” Sasuke sighed, not entirely believing the other, but deciding to trust him anyway.  “Where were you?”

Naruto shook his head.  “We were over by Suna.  Not that it matters now.  The hideout got destroyed and everyone’s long gone by now.  We probably won’t see them again until they want us to.”

“Of course,” Sasuke agreed as he noticed the sun beginning to rise.  He sighed, not wanting this moment to end, but knowing that it had to.

“I have to get back, Naruto.”

“Yeah,” Naruto responded quietly, leaning in to kiss Sasuke once more.

That kiss was slower and sadder than the last.  They were desperately clinging onto each other for the last moments they had.  Finally, Sasuke pulled away, as much as he didn’t want to.

“I love you, Naruto,” he said quietly.

“I love you too, Sasuke,” Naruto smiled at his boyfriend.  “And don’t you worry; I’m going to keep chasing you.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk at what Naruto had said and leaned in again to give him one final kiss on the lips.

“Until next time, Dobe.”

 

~~~~~

 

Sasuke stood frozen for a minute as he stared at the ninja who had just saved Sakura.  Catching him off guard for just a moment, Kakashi managed to land a hit on Sasuke before Naruto stepped forward to speak.

“Sasuke,” the blond began, “Sakura’s a part of team 7 just like we are.”

Sasuke smiled sadistically.  “Maybe you’ve forgotten, but I’m ex-team 7.”

“Tobi talked to me, Sasuke.  He told us what happened with Itachi.  I know why you did what you did,” Naruto finished boldly.  He knew that he was walking a very delicate line, but he’d all but stopped caring.  It had been far too long since he’d seen Sasuke and so much had happened.

Sasuke stood frozen once again.   _Idiot_ , he thought, _they’re going to catch on if he keeps this up_.  He calmly made a decision that he hoped he wouldn’t regret later: he snapped.

“You couldn’t possibly understand!  You never had a family, Naruto!  Don’t try to compare yourself to me!”

He went on like that for some time, lashing out at the person that he loved most in the world.  Naruto though, didn’t even flinch.  He must have been used to Sasuke’s antics by now, because he just stood there and took everything that was thrown at him without faltering.

“I will destroy the leaf village!  You and everyone in your precious village will meet your demise at my hand as I finally avenge my clan!”

Uncharacteristically, Naruto remained silent as he formed several shadow clones.  Before he could move, however, Kakashi stepped in front of him, preventing him from proceeding.

“Are you going to kill Sasuke?” Naruto asked his sensei.

“Leave,” was all Kakashi had to say to the young ninja behind him.

Unable to consider Sasuke’s death for even second, Naruto used one of his clones to pull Kakashi away as he charged at his boyfriend with a rasengan.  Sasuke quickly formed a chidori and faced his lover head-on.

After the boys fell back from their clash, they stood silently staring at each other, unsure of how to proceed.

“Did you see what was in my heart, Sasuke?”

Sasuke remained still as he waited for Naruto to continue.  They might have reached a turning point in their relationship, and the thought terrified him.

“If we fight, we’ll both die.  Let your hatred fester Sasuke, and I’ll take it all on.  I’ll bear the burden of your hatred and die with you!”

There was no doubt in Sasuke’s mind that the blond standing before him still loved him.  Here he was, spewing his feelings out for everyone to here.  _Moron.  Now I have to do damage control_ again.

“Why the fuck do you care so much about me?” he spat in return.

“Because I’m your friend.”

Sasuke felt his eyes go wide, unable to hide his surprise.  Perhaps Naruto was growing weary of hiding their relationship.  That was a conversation for another time though.

Naruto went on to express how relieving it would have been to not worry about being an Uchiha or a jinchuuriki.  His lighthearted smile and the adorable way he ran his hand through his hair were almost too much for Sasuke.  Kakashi tried to interrupt, and Naruto didn’t seem to care.

“The only one fighting Sasuke is me!”

With the matter seemingly resolved, Sasuke let Madara pull him away from his blond, his eyes never leaving Naruto’s disappearing form.

 

~~~~~

 

Sasuke smirked as the blond appeared before him.

“Now how did you find me?”

“Heh,” Naruto smiled, “I have this new ability where I can sense chakra.  Pretty cool, huh?”

“Dobe,” Sasuke shook his head, unable to suppress the smile on his face.  Naruto hadn’t changed one bit.

“Sasuke,” Naruto smiled as he ran up to his boyfriend.  It had been too long.

“Naruto,” he responded against the tan skin of Naruto’s neck, breathing in his scent.  He dragged the other to the nearest cave wall before pulling him into a deep kiss.

“We have a lot to talk about,” Naruto said pointedly once he finally pulled away from the kiss.

“We do,” Sasuke agreed.

“You know, Sasuke.  I was kinda worried for a moment that...you really did want to kill me.”

“Then you saw inside my heart?”  Sasuke nuzzled against the blond, unwilling to let go.

“Yeah,” Naruto agreed.  “I’m glad though.  I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Let’s not think about that right now, okay?”

“Fine.  The last time I saw you though, you destroyed my clone!”

Sasuke smiled, knowing Naruto was just trying to tease him.  “I was on a mission, Dobe.  You know why I did it; I wasn’t trying to harm you.  I really couldn’t have your entire group after me.”

“So...you really did kill Itachi?  And Orochimaru?”

“Slow down there,” he laughed.  Sasuke had been through so much in such a short amount of time, but Naruto had the uncanny ability to erase any and all tension from him.  “I didn’t really _kill_ Orochimaru, just trapped him...inside my head.”

“Uhh...what?”

“It’s hard to explain, Naruto.  He’s not there anymore anyway, Itachi removed him and sealed him.  I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a way to bring him back, though.  He was resourceful that way.”

“Wait, so what about Itachi?”

Sasuke sighed.  Naruto was getting ahead of himself.  “In order, I _defeated_ Orochimaru, destroyed your shadow clone, and then killed Itachi.  Which would you like to hear about first?”

“Orochimaru,” Naruto answered immediately.  He wanted _every_ detail that he’d missed since he’s last seen Sasuke.

“Orochimaru was weakened and preparing to take my body.  I decided that it was then or never, so I attacked him.  With him weakened, I stood a much better chance.  Not to mention that I couldn’t _let him_ take my body.  I need it for other things,” he whispered as he ran his finger down the other’s arm.

Naruto shivered at the contact.  He wanted Sasuke, but he knew it was an unreachable goal for now.  He chose to focus on Sasuke’s journey instead.  “So the mission you were on?”

“I was on my way to Itachi at that moment,” he clarified.  “As much as I love you, we both knew that I wasn’t going to let you stop me from my revenge.”

“And what about your revenge?  What happened with Itachi?”

“Our fight was...eventful.  Like I said, he pulled Orochimaru out of me and sealed him.  I didn’t even really kill him,” he said quietly.  “He was already dying.  He just held on long enough to tear me a new one.  When he died he...apologized.”

Sasuke looked so broken that Naruto couldn’t bring himself to push it any further. “What happened after the fight, Sasuke?”

“I passed out.  When I awoke, Madara told me everything.  Itachi had a mission to destroy our family, but he still left me alive.  Then he was forced to live out the remainder of his days as a rogue ninja.  Even as part of the Akatsuki, he was serving as a spy for the village.  The very same village that ordered my family murdered,” he ground out, clenching his fists in anger.

Naruto reached over and grabbed his hands, trying to get him to relax a little.  “That’s what Tobi told me,” he admitted.  “You do realize though, that declaring war on the village means that you’re declaring war against me?”

“I wish that you’d just leave that village,” Sasuke mumbled sadly.

“And I wish you’d come back,” Naruto replied, just as sadly.  “Let’s not dwell on that right now though, we only have so much time together.”

“Yeah,” Sasuke agreed, running a hand through Naruto’s soft hair.  “Tell me about what’s been going on with you.”

“With me?”  Naruto scratched at the back of his head nervously.  “Where do I begin?  When we returned to the village, Kakashi-sensei decided to try to teach me a new jutsu.  Well, actually, tried to have me develop a new jutsu.”

“Really?” Sasuke asked incredulously.  

“Yeah, by adding my chakra nature to the rasengan.  It was really difficult.”

“What _is_ your chakra nature?”  Sasuke was curious, because he’d never seen the blond use an elemental attack.

“Wind!” the blonde responded proudly with a smile on his face.  Sasuke couldn’t help but give a small smile at the thought.  Naruto was simply adorable.

“Did you do it?”

“I did!  I was forbidden from using it, though.”

“Why?”

“Well, I used it once and it kinda fucked me up.”

Sasuke’s face fell at the mention of the blond having hurt himself.  Despite roughing him up a few times himself, Sasuke hated the idea of Naruto in pain.  

“What happened?”

“It’s kind of a long story.  While I was training, Team Asuma tracked down the Akatsuki and challenged these two weirdos, Hidan and Kakuzu.  During their confrontation with them, Asuma-sensei died.  Shikamaru was pretty broken up about it and he, Ino, and Chouji went after them.  Grandma Tsunade found out about it and sent Kakashi-sensei with them as Captain Yamato stayed behind to help me train.  Once I’d finally succeeded, me, Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato went out to help them.  I used it against that one creep, Kakuzu, but it cut me up a lot.”

“That’s a lot to happen all at once.”

“Yeah and that’s not even everything!”

“Wh-what?”  Sasuke was caught off guard by that.  He thought that he’d been busy, but Naruto had more?

“Yeah, after we took those guys down, we returned to the village.  I healed up and then we learned about Orochimaru.  Since we have a constant mission open for tracking down the Akatsuki, I suggested that we go after Itachi.  I knew that if we went after Itachi, we would be more likely to find you and I was right.”

“So you went after Itachi to come after me?”  Sasuke was only a little annoyed.  Did Naruto have any idea how dangerous that plan was?  He was already Itachi’s target as a jinchuuriki, but now _he_ was out looking for _Itachi_?

“I know what you’re thinking, Sasuke.  It was the only way I could see you again.  I missed you so much.”

“Dobe,” he responded, sitting down as he pulled Naruto into his lap.  “It’s only been a few months.  That’s nothing compared to 2 years.”

“I know, but still.  It was on that mission that you saw my clone.  Little did I know, while I was on that mission, Pervy Sage was off fighting the leader of the Akatsuki- Pain.  He lost.”

“Oh,” Sasuke said quietly.  He hadn’t realized that Naruto had lost someone close to him.  He instantly felt worse about snapping at him earlier.

“Yeah.  They let me know when we returned to the village.  Then this old frog sage took me up to Mount Myoboku for sage training. I honestly don’t know how long I was up there, but it felt like forever.  When I came back, the village was destroyed and almost everyone was dead.”

“Konoha was destroyed?  So when I said-”

“Hehe, yeah.  We’re rebuilding it still, but it’s really come around.  Pain was still there, wreaking havoc on everyone when I showed up, but I defeated him.  That’s how I became the village hero!”

“So it was Pain, then?”

“Yeah.  I guess after Jiraiya lost to him, he declared war on the village.  Maybe he was after the nine-tails. I don’t know, I wasn’t even there for most of it.”

Sasuke knew that Pain was after the nine-tails inside of Naruto, but he couldn’t tell his boyfriend that the village was destroyed because of him.  “Anything else?”

“Yeah.  After the eight-tails went missing, his brother, the Raikage, showed up in our village with a few of his own ninja.  Told us that they planned on killing you.  So I followed them to the Land of Iron and asked him not to kill you. He didn’t listen though.  Then the Kage summit happened.  Gaara told me you put on a big show,” he finished, looking at Sasuke accusingly.

“You knew when we parted that our paths would cross like this,” Sasuke explained calmly.  “We’re fighting on opposite sides Naruto, that’s why I want you to leave.”

“If that wasn’t bad enough,” Naruto continued, ignoring Sasuke’s request.  “This Tobi guy shows up talking about how Itachi was protecting you and how you belong to the darkness.”

“Tobi is Madara, Naruto.  Uchiha Madara.”

“I don’t care who he is, he needs to keep your name out of his mouth!”

Sasuke actually managed to blush a little because he’d never seen Naruto so possessive.  It warmed his heart to know that his boyfriend cared so much.

“Then you came and found me?”

“No, then Sakura shows up,” Sasuke didn’t really care about Sakura, but Naruto was getting quite worked up, so he listened anyway.  “And she tells me that she _loves_ me.  That my promise to bring you back isn’t important because she doesn’t want you anymore.”

Sasuke was on his feet, seething as he prepared to kill the nearest pink-haired kunoichi.  “She said she _loves_ you?!” he yelled as his words echoed through the cave.  “Who the fuck does she think she is?”

“Calm down Sasuke,” Naruto tried to soothe his lover as he pulled him back down to the ground to sit with him.  “I was upset too, for a lot of reasons.  I told her that I hate people who lie to themselves and that I personally wanted to save you myself.”

“Save me?”

“The village put a hit on you,” he looked down as he spoke, still upset about the order.  “I refused to acknowledge it.”

“That’s when Sakura came and tried to kill me?”

“Yeah.  Once she left, Sai told me everything.  At the first chance I got, I snuck away from captain Yamato to try to stop her.  When I arrived, _you_ were pretty close to killing _her_.  Imagine my surprise.”

“Heh,” Sasuke chuckled as he stretched out.  “You _have_ been busy.”  He pulled on the other boy’s arms, forcing them to lay together with Naruto’s head on his chest.  “Perhaps you just should just take some time to relax, Na-ru-to.”

“Yeah,” the blond agreed as Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

The stayed like that for hours, talking about nothing in particular, but everything at the same time.  Once the sun began to rise, Naruto knew that he needed to leave.  He did so with a smile on his face, awaiting the next time that they would meet.

 

~~~~~

 

Sealing away Kaguya had been a giant pain in the ass.  Sasuke had been so proud of the way that Naruto had handled himself during the fight.  Then again, he was always proud of Naruto.

The blond pacifist was currently saying goodbye to his father, the reanimated 4th Hokage.  Every so often, he would glance at Sasuke with a gleam in his eye and-regardless of whatever Naruto was telling him- it was obvious that he understood everything.

Naruto was 17 today and this would also be the day of their final fight.  Sasuke was admittedly a little nervous because he had no idea what would happen.  He was excited, though, to interact with his dobe again.

Naruto watched as his father disappeared in front of him once again.  He would have felt empty if Sasuke weren’t right there.

“Let’s go somewhere else Naruto.  I know you know what I’m talking about,” Sasuke’s voice broke through Naruto’s thoughts.

“Yeah,” he agreed, but Sakura interjected.

“Sasuke, if you have any feelings for me at all, please, don’t do this,” she pleaded.

_Pathetic girl_ , Sasuke thought as he put her in a genjutsu.

“Sakura never did anything but love you, Sasuke,” Kakashi argued.

“Did she have fun daydreaming about love?” he responded coldly.  “There is no reason for her to love me, nor do I love her.”

He quickly disappeared with his final words hanging in the air.  It was time for his fight with Naruto.

He and Naruto managed to arrive at the same time.  Naruto was standing atop Hashirama’s head with Sasuke on Madara’s head as they had 3 years earlier.

“Are we really going to do this, Sasuke?  There’s no one around to say otherwise.”

Sasuke shrugged.  “Fighting is always what we’ve done best.”

He wasn’t wrong.  Sasuke lunged at Naruto, hitting him with a series of punches as Naruto blocked each of them.

“You know,” Naruto panted out, “we don’t have to do this.”

“What choice do we have?”

Without answering, Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke.  Sasuke immediately stopped fighting altogether as he found himself lost in Naruto’s embrace.  He slid his tongue into Naruto’s mouth as Naruto welcomed him with an encouraging grunt.

They found themselves rolling around on the ground, neither entirely aware of how they’d gotten that way.  It was midday before they’d realized that they’d been making out for _hours_.

Naruto was the first one to pull away, smiling.  “I like this a lot better Sasuke.”

“Me too,” Sasuke agreed from underneath Naruto as he leaned up to kiss him again.  Naruto dodged his kiss though, having plans of his own.  He quickly pulled down Sasuke’s pants.

“Naruto, what are you doing?” Sasuke asked nervously.

“Just trust me, Sasuke.  We’ve been together 3 years now, and I’m not sure I can wait much longer.”

“Me neither, but is _this_ really the right time?”

“I couldn’t think of a better time, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered as he smiled up at him.  Then he took Sasuke’s cock all the way in his mouth and Sasuke’s brain all but shut off.

“Fuck, Naruto,” he panted out as he felt Naruto’s tongue slide against him.  “Why didn’t you try this sooner?”

“Heh,” Naruto chuckled as he came up to kiss Sasuke once more.  “I should have.  I want more though.”

Sasuke looked around frustrated.  So did he.  _The river is our best bet_.  “Fine,” he grumbled, shoving the blond off of himself, “but I get to top.”

“Really?” Naruto asked excitedly.

“Yes.  Now get in the river.”

Naruto stripped and did as he was told faster than Sasuke could even get up from his current position.  He really wanted to cherish the blond, but there would be time for that later.  He quickly stripped and followed him boyfriend into the water.

“Naruto,” he whispered in his ear as he slowly prepped his boyfriend with some aloe he'd found near the riverbed.  “Do you have any idea how proud of you I am?”

“Huh?” Naruto asked, confused.

“You’ve gotten so strong.  You’ve become so skilled.  I couldn’t wish for a better boyfriend.”

Naruto blushed at the compliment.  “Like you’re one to talk, Sasuke.  You’re strong, skilled, compassionate, and firm.  You’re family would be so proud, Sasuke,” he whispered the last part.

Sasuke felt himself try to tear up as he lined himself up with Naruto’s opening.  He leaned forward and gently kissed each of Naruto’s whiskers.  “I love you, Naruto,” he whispered as he slowly pushed in to the hilt.

“I love you too, Sasuke,” he responded as he stared into Sasuke’s eyes, his own blue orbs shining.

Once Sasuke felt Naruto relax, he started to thrust and the feeling overcame him.  Naruto’s moans mingled with his own as he realized that he had always needed the blond, and he probably always would.

They approached climax rapidly and stared into each other’s eyes as they came, never wanting to let go again.

“Sasuke,” Naruto began once he’d finally gotten his breathing under control.  “Will you come back to the village now?”

He smiled lovingly at his Dobe.  “After that?  I don’t think I have a choice.”

They were still like that when Kakashi and Sakura found them.  Naruto blushed out of embarrassment, but Sasuke was smirking, full of pride.

“So, you’re coming back to the village, then?” Kakashi asked Sasuke.

“Yes,” he responded, pulling out of Naruto as Sakura’s face turned bright red and she fainted from exhilaration.  

“Well, I guess we’ll have to pardon your crimes then.  We can’t exactly have the future-Hokage’s boyfriend imprisoned,” he added as he threw Sakura over his shoulder and headed back to the village.

Sasuke happily wrapped his arms around Naruto as he pulled him closer.  “I’m never letting you go again, Naruto.  Would you like to know why?”

Naruto nodded happily as he looked into Sasuke’s eyes.

“Because you’re my friend.”


End file.
